My Odes To 'The Bill'
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Archive - My collection of odes covering a range of topics affiliated with The Bill. Good reading if you have no poetic talent like me...
1. The First Three

**My Odes**

By Kate-Emma

Here are my special odes. Three so far. The first is for the episode 'Beasts', which i won't tell you about, you can watch it yourselves. The second is for my favourite episode, Episode 8 - the Sun Hill Fire episode and finally my tribute to Paul Marquess.

**'Beasts'**

The ultimate betrayal  
A blast from the past  
A hidden animal liberationist  
Sam breaks free from the cast

Sam Harker's old mate Steve  
Turns up, oh what a flap  
At least Sam's finally found a fellow Scouser  
That doesn't treat him like crap!

But looks can be decieveing  
And what's hidden underneath?  
It is not Sammy's old buddy  
A wolf in sheep's clothing, a thief

So thank you The Bill writers  
For something so very great  
This would have to be my favourite  
Behind episodes 10 and 8

It's perfect and it's marvelous  
Fantastic, as it should  
And before this episode went to air  
Them piggies never looked so good!  
:)

**'Sun Hill Fire'**

A burning old building  
With six people trapped inside  
And one awaiting justice  
For it was he who turned the tide

For Diana it was terror  
Torn cruelly from her life  
For Kate, one big adventure  
She'd never have to be 'the wife'

For Monroe it was his final stand  
Against a great big world of crime  
For Paul it was just nothing  
Just apassing of his time

For Ben it was the end  
Now nothing he would make  
For Des it was his breaking-point  
His biggest, worst mistake

For Sam, he never got a chance  
To say just what was true  
Like 'Goodbye' to all his friends  
and 'Cass Rickman, i love you.'

And so an ode to the Sun Hill Fire  
It's legacy shall remain  
And we shall think of death, loss, errors  
Whenever we speak it's name

**'Paul Marquess'**

I'd like to thank you Pauly  
For a really bang-up job  
Youkilled off all the good cops  
Great stuff you world-class nob

You slaughtered all the stories  
So now you've cleared the slate  
Cops don't work in Sun Hill anymore  
Thanks to you my mate

They say it's not a soapie  
But it ain't a cop show, no  
It's somewhere in between  
Stuck in TV Show Genre limbo

So one final ode to Paul Marquess  
Just before i go:  
Know if i had the brains ofParis Hilton  
I still wouldn't enjoy this 'all-new' show

Thank you all very much, you've been a wonderful audience!

REVIEW!


	2. Kent

**My Odes to 'The Bill'**

By Kate-Emma  
(Chapter Two)

**Kent**

Kent came, Kent went  
We don't miss Kent!

He raped, he lied, he killed  
Bashed people up, and still…  
Like Don Beech with less class  
He got away with it, what a farce!

Kent came, Kent went  
We don't miss Kent

Expoilted with such skill  
He moved in for the kill  
When Kerry showed her poker hand  
But it would be his last great stand

Kent came, Kent went  
We don't miss Kent

Said he was June Ackland's son  
What fun! What fun!  
He lied, you see, not Gabriel was he  
He was David, with great complexity

Kent came, Kent went  
We don't miss Kent

He finally snapped one perfect day  
And sadly he took himself away  
There was no justice in his last hour  
Just a figure lost, driven only by power

Kent came, Kent went  
We don't miss Kent!


	3. Cop Opera

'**Cop Opera'**

I have made a new genre  
A fantastic trick  
Inspired by episodes  
That have now made me sick

They called it Episode 446  
But I call it many a name  
But to you I'll say 'Cop Opera'  
And hope you feel the same

Sam and Phil off to Romania  
Oh what a terrible plot  
I've seen more creative things  
Done by a little Kiwi tot (he he, Kiwis!)

Yes, it makes my stomach churn  
Maybe it's the music track?  
No, I like music, can't be that  
Guess it's just that the writers have gone slack

So, forget Paul Marquess  
Seems compared to you he's smart!  
Robert Knights, you top class nob  
Your talent to suck is really an art!

Break it down!  
Cop Opera

-laughs-

No, really, don't!

Kate-Emma


End file.
